


Doesn't Phase Me

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Computers, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: The stray computer science prodigy of Mr. and Mrs. Richards finds her way into the Avengers, working for the team's tech, and falls head over motherboard for Vision. Vision, however, doesn't get why he's accepted so quickly by her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request on my Wattpad account for Vision, since I've not written him yet, and I thought about exploring the side of Viz that hasn't really been explored on the big-screen. Also, Paul Bettany rules.

As a computer programmer and a hardcore nerd who barely saw the light of day save for when the mechanics were outside, you were one hundred percent enamoured when you saw Vision enter the compound after the battle overseas. It wasn't like you were a field agent, anyway, there was no use for you in Ultron's fiasco (especially if he knew that there was a person who was quick enough at coding to falter his plans). Thus, Fury had you deep undercover, off the internet, and waiting for the return of everyone. 

When you saw how he floated, walking as if on water above the ground, you couldn't help but analyse the handiwork of Dr. Cho, of the two resident scientists who had helped make Vision come to be there before you.

"I'm _________, resident computer mechanic-slash-programmer," you hold out a hand for him to shake, watching him eye your hand, and then slide his crimson palm in with yours. "You must be Vision."

He nods his eyes examining you, "That I am. I assume by your title that it is you who I will go to for physiological examinations for someone of my kind." His voice is even, melodic like you remember of Tony Stark's AI J. A. R. V. I. S. had been, but unlike what you'd researched the original AI's corporeal body to have been.

Tony clapped him on the back, releasing his hand from the grasp. "That's right, buddy. And over here, just down the hall is where we all sleep; we've got a room for you too..." Even as they walked away, you could see Vision glance behind him, taking you in once more before he and Stark turned the corner, and inside you, a pull of your heartstrings. Even if you weren't one semester off having a PhD in computer mechanics, you were still allured to him, like he wasn't just born a few weeks ago, but years ago like a regular human.

 

 

 

You're fine-tuning the designs for the replacement for James Barnes' arm half a year later, and while you're not angry at Tony Stark for blasting the poor guys prosthetic off, you're quite into the mechanics of what makes up the arm in the first place. In all, you're a big ball of emotion but rather fangirling over what makes the ex-Winter Soldier super powerful. You're so into the project that you hardly hear the chair beside you scrape back, and a figure sit upon it. 

"It's a shame Mr. Barnes' arm was at cost at the end of the scuffle," the pleasant-sounding voice of Vision comments, and in turn, earns him a spared glance from the screen you're working from. "I can tell you are quite into this subject matter," Vision waves his palm around the lab you're both in, around the sketches and half-finished projects you're in amidst.

You chuckle. "It comes with being a nerd," you grin, "I mean, my parents are the one and only Mr. and Mrs. Richards, and unlike my brother, and sister, I'm just really smart. And hate it when people treat me like I'm some kind of fantastic human being just because I came from _the_ Sue Storm's womb." 

Vision nods. "I too feel a sort of sympathy for your feelings; it would seem that people only see me for what Ultron had in mind, or as simply a freak of nature from within Dr. Cho's cradle." He crosses his legs, and adds, "But it does not matter what anyone thinks of me. I am simply who I am, and there is nothing anyone can do to change me." 

"That's the spirit," you elbow him, grinning. "I heard you're like, wicked smart too. Want to collab sometime with these projects? My physics is getting a little rusty." 

Vision smiles, rising from the chair to float above the floor. "I cannot see why not." He frowns, almost like he's caught mid-thought, and adds, voice almost off somewhere with his mind. "_______, I have noticed that you are different to the other people in the Avengers." 

You put the project down, turning to face him. You're not sure whether to be flattered or concerned with that remark, but instead of flagging those emotions, you wink, and give him two finger guns, playing it off cool. "Thanks, buddy-pal, guess I'm more rad then the rest of those heroes." 

Vision smiles at your remark, but doesn't agree. "It's not that you are 'rad', ______...what I meant to have said is that you treat me different than the other people in the Avengers. You treat me like I am a human man, carbon-based. Not...not a robot. Why?"

You feel your heart falter at that, those words. "Viz," you whisper, reaching a hand for his, "I'm sure they're just still warming up to you. And for me? You don't really phase me. You're as normal and as real as any guy here...and that's saying something, because I met Steven Strange at Dunkin' Donuts last summer after a bender, and he's basically _The Matrix_ IRL." 

Vision takes in your words, but doesn't seem to hear them. "Thank you, _______." At this, he floats, and without another word, flies through the ceiling above your heads and into the upper levels of the base. 

 

 

 

It isn't for another week that you finally catch him; it's almost like Vision was avoiding your or something. But to be fair, you practically avoided the rest of the A-Team like the plague if you couldn't help it, so it wasn't all on him. But here, standing in the middle of the dining room holding a muffin, you catch him standing in the centre of the dining room table, phased so he's really _in_ the table. 

"What's up, buttercup?" you ask him, taking a bite from your muffin. "Been busy? I haven't seen you for your daily checkup lately. Anything wrong?"

"I could not reach for the fruit basket, so I -," he pauses, not finished the sentence, leaving it open ended, traipsing off into the ether. "I don't believe I have to explain everything to those who do not require it," he said, almost like an afterthought aloud.

You nod. "Dude, it's a-okay. I'm just grabbing my muffin, and going back to my little hobbit hole where everyone avoids. I'll be out of your cape in a moment." 

At this, you turn on your heel, and start the walk to the lab feeling a little heavy in your chest. Was this _emotion_? Why were you feeling dejected, of all feelings because a guy was being awkward skirting around the questions you'd asked? Perhaps it was because it was an all too familiar feeling, and you were a human being and feelings came and went like yesterday's Jimmy Choo's from the Paris Hilton's closet. Perhaps it was because you'd actually bared your heart and soul to the one person who you'd actually, well, felt comfortable around, and he'd just dodging away from the matter.  

"Wait." 

Your feet take another step, and still. Turning, you see Vision, floating the way you'd first seen him do toward you, his face a mixture of emotions you couldn't quite decipher on his ruby face. Suddenly, the muffin in your hand forgotten, you reach almost toward him, wondering what sparked the word which haltered your footsteps.

"I don't understand," he muttered, "how you have constant patience and admiration for me. Many of the other people around us here at the Avengers compound do not have the same feelings." 

You feel tears building up, edging closer to the point of spilling over your face. "It's called patience, and understanding. Who you are - what you are, where you came from...it doesn't phase me, Vision. You're beautiful, unique and great the way you are. You don't need to pretend you're like me, or anyone else to fit in here. Hell, hasn't Ms. Maximoff learned that the hard way?" you ask him. "If anything, I love you for who you are, Vision." 

His hand reached for you, cradling your face, fingers smooth across your skin, carding through your hair. "Then I must be the luckiest synthesised humanoid of all time to have met you," his voice lulls you, soothes you, and closing your eyes, a stray tear escapes. "Why are you crying, _________? Is it something I said -," 

You shake your head, and without a hesitation, you thrust yourself onto him, and wrap your arms around his middle, lay your head upon his chest. He isn't like the other people you've laid your head upon; there is no heartbeat, a pulse of blood thrust around a circulatory system. There's a whirring of some kind, a sign he's _real_ and _there_  and you've not just fallen asleep at your lab bench again. 

"No," you smile, the tears falling freely. "Sometimes we humans, no matter how smart or independent, cry for reasons beyond sadness." 

At this, Vison lays a hand behind your head, cradling you, bringing you closer to his chest. "Your tendencies...who you are - what you are, where you came from...it doesn't phase me, ______. I think I love you." 

You grin into his chest. "Yeah, that sounds about right...I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
